This invention relates to an incinerator, more particularly to an incinerator with a dryer and a control unit for controlling temperature in the dryer.
The object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator with a heat-insulating shield that surrounds a furnace for heating air in a gap therebetween. The heated air is then used for drying crops in a dryer. The temperature in the dryer is controlled by using a temperature sensor and a control unit which controls a feed motor, a rake motor, and an air-flow controller of the incinerator.
According to the present invention, an incinerator comprises: a furnace adapted to incinerate solid waste and including a vertically extending peripheral wall having a bottom section defining a main combustion chamber, an intermediate section extending upwardly from the bottom section to define an auxiliary combustion chamber, and a top section extending upwardly from the intermediate section and formed with an effluent outlet for exit of a combustion gas generated in the main and auxiliary combustion chambers; a feeding unit including a feed motor for delivering solid waste into the furnace; a cyclone separator connected to the effluent outlet for receiving the combustion gas from the furnace; a heat-insulating shield having a top wall, a vertically extending peripheral wall that extends downwardly from the top wall and that surrounds and that is spaced apart from the peripheral wall of the furnace by a gap, and an open bottom end, the top section of the peripheral wall of the furnace extending outwardly through the top wall, the effluent outlet being disposed outwardly of the heat-insulating shield, the peripheral wall of the heat-insulating shield having an air outlet that is disposed adjacent to the top wall and that is in fluid communication with the gap; an air conduit connected to the air outlet and in fluid communication with the gap via the air outlet; a dryer connected to and in fluid communication with the air conduit; an air blower disposed downstream of the air outlet for introducing atmospheric air via the open bottom end through the gap and the air conduit and into the dryer such that the introduced atmospheric air is heated in the gap by virtue of heat flow from the peripheral wall of the furnace into the gap; a temperature sensor mounted in the dryer for measuring temperature in the dryer and for generating an electrical signal that corresponds to the temperature in the dryer; and a control unit electrically connected to the temperature sensor for receiving the electrical signal and further connected to the feed motor for controlling rotating speed of the feed motor based on the temperature in the dryer so as to adjust the temperature in the dryer.